star_wars_the_endless_journeyfandomcom-20200215-history
Urunok
"Well. It seems my job is done. Goodbye." ''- '''Episode 39' Urunok, a towering Bounty Hunter, was a figure originally hired to take the Party prisoner while they went on a Bounty Hunting jaunt of their own on Nar Shaddaa. It seems his affiliations are not solely with the Bounty Hunter's Guild, having presumably been put onto his marks by the Unknown Sith Faction the whole time. Involvement Shaddaa Ambush He and his enforcers managed to deal some heavy damage to the party, but all were slain. Urunok himself was held captive for some torture, only to have him show that pain meant nothing to him, merely laughing as Hikaru removed his left leg at the knee. As the group removed parts of his armour to figure out what the hell he was, they discovered he didn't really have a solid physical form - instead being a mass of black, grey and blue skin tendrils that together formed an individual. Tiring of getting nowhere, Hikaru then shot him point blank in the skull, before having his body removed by Spaceport Security. He was dead, and the business done. Return Of The Hunter Or so they thought. He showed up alive on Dac no more than a week later, playing some part in the slaughter in Nar-Keri. He was seen in communication with an unknown alien being, presumably the actual mastermind behind everything, with Urunok intent on simply getting his revenge. Remembering how difficult he was to fight before, the party managed to isolate him from his enforcers, trapping him in the corridor in a 4v1 fight. With Yeni piling on top of him to try and break his armour, he endured the next few shots to then fly out the window, revealing a new upgrade - a jetpack. Hikaru joined the pair outside, as the two smaller members of the party tried desperately to either remove his jetpack or just generally destroy his armour. Vesh held him in place via the force, barely able to deflect shots as the towering figure unloaded his guns at him, intent to regain his movement. In a moment of distraction, he overworked the jetpack, jutting suddenly to the left, with Hikaru and Yeni still on him, and crashed back through the window of his initial environment. Using the momentary reprieve, he then flew up to the ceiling, gloating of his distraction having worked. As Hikaru tumbled to the ground, losing his grip, Yeni still held on. Urunok bid the group goodbye, then sped out the rear window, disappearing below the group's line of sight. With Yeni going for a ride... The Rapid Descent He was unable to fulfil his intentions however, as Yeni struck a critical blow against his jetpack, sending him spiralling into the side of the building. Impacting with a sickening crunch, he then slowly fell to the docks four floors below, presumably dead. However, as Dabrir Vesh went to investigate his body for clues, he found it missing, and a ship emerged from the water to flee the planet. Despite the Jedi's attempts to forcibly ground the vessel, he seemed to fly off with little care for the damage inflicted upon his hull.Category:NPC Category:Enemies Category:Bounty Hunter